staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
2511
January *1: The Arcmind is born on Kandlios after the various Couriers merged, the newly created Infinity Swarm decimates the TEC position and chases the TEC to Tygotan *2: Visorollo Kasen Officially joins the Fist of Emeraldii *7: Karrier Shrinen (direct descendent of Shirier Shrinen) succeeds Hallen Ardekelo as Kal Nedis of Aranso after Ardekelo is assassinated by Jiru Insurgents *11: The Arc Wave Resonator is discovered on Tygotan *28: All TEC Leaders including Kallen Redsankela are killed, Kallen dies on a Space Station in orbit of Tygotan. February *7: The Enos2 Game System is released in the District of USA and becomes the best selling video-game system in history selling 299,050,492,200 copies. *23: Arcto Archon is captured by the Infinity Swarm and corrupted into Courier: Archonazar *23: Loreko disguised as Skerliek Skazyr attacks Earth in search of the Arc-Wave Amplifier (an Ancient HAE Artifact) but is repelled *28: The Zarnian Low Class Alliance overthrows the First Zarnian Empire, and form the Second Zarnian Empire after 9 years of warfare. *28: Loreko De'Tillios attack the under Construction Center Point Station, James Albert Ranson defects to his side after his guilt of committing Genocide on Sovius and other planets. March *7: A Subrail crash on Sauria kills 29 and sees the end of the "Subrail" transport system on that world. *18: Loreko De'Tillios and his legions flee to Tygotan and fight the Arcmind and TEC remnants *19: A Coalition of Black Wing Squadron , Gerard Tygore's Forces , The Axis of Freedom , Delta Squadron USR and White Squadron arrive on Tygotan to evacuate the civilians there, the allied forces manage to damage the Arcmind (releasing Draliska) and killing Loreko De'Tillios for good, though Shadana Mara is killed and Spitter Taigo goes into hiding, helping civlians escape from the Arcmind's wrath. *20: Major Hostilities end and the Second Sector War officially comes to a close, as the Allied Forces return to Capricon and part ways. *20: Shadana Mara 's body is found by Rigel Arcasi shortly before he returns to base on Capricon *21: UTSEA trades Borelecava to the Infinity Swarm for the Garoda Swarm for UTSEA Experimentation, the first diplomatic mission between Terrans and Kandlia. *24: SSTO reports record highs on trading due to cooperation during the Second Sector War. *25: Adrriek Sark 's forces continue small attacks against the Arcmind April *2: Grand Kal: Syrios Bitnos apologizes on behalf of the Psion Order for their racist policies in the past and recent years, Bitnos allows psionic organisms of all species to join the Order with enough training. June *27: Satarius Nation adopts the Union Dollar as it's official currency *30: Borel Camerol defeats Shirin Strata Carsannia I in the White Series 300 to 299 (PMFT) October *25: Grand Kal: Syrios Bitnos visits Infernox for the first time to meet the "Lost" Marcadian Colonists sent there 550 years ago, he meets an multi-species population of powerful psionics and uses this to bring the sectors closer together. November *18: Kal Nedis: Hunanalusz Arre'le is elected Kal Nedis of Stratis after Kal Nedis: Kylo Viger steps down after 8 years. December *28: The Statue of Liberty IV is demolished after constant repair attempts fail to keep it intact, it is replaced by the "Golden Liberty" Category:Years